


I Know That You Know

by Azurite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Challenge: 30 Minute Challenge, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-01
Updated: 2005-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that he knows her secret. He knows that she knows that he knows her secret. It's incredibly confusing, and totally infuriating. When will one of them do something about it? [Seto x Téa, Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlequine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harlequine).



> I Know That You Know  
> A Yu-Gi-Oh Oneshot by Azurite  
> azurite [at] seventh-star [dot] net  
> seventh-star DOT net
> 
> Completed: 8/8/14
> 
> This is a response to Harlequine (wickeddawn)'s 30 minute challenge #3 on LiveJournal. It's a ONESHOT, Azureshipping (Seto x Anzu), and no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

It certainly wasn't easy keeping secrets from him. He was one of those types who noticed everything he was an observer, constantly watching everyone and everything, and taking stock of it all mentally. It was how he did things he cataloged everyone's strengths and weaknesses… and secrets.  
  
And now he knew hers.  
  
She could tell, too, by the way that he looked at her. He didn't smile, but there were traces of a smirk curling the corners of his lips. She could only tell it was different from his usual smirk the one he offered to duelists below his own caliber (which meant everyone, really) that spoke volumes of what a condescending tone of voice could not.  
  
And every time she met his gaze, her cheeks stained a bright pink, and that only increased the arc of his smirk.  
  
Damn him. Damn fool! Well no, he wasn't a fool. He was really very smart, and that was true even without considering her current… situation.  
  
But that didn't stop her from cursing him.  
  
Stupid Kaiba.  
  
It was useless, constantly pretending that she didn't notice. Or that he didn't notice. They were both playing games, and it was utterly futile. To the rest of the world, Téa Gardner had suddenly and quite unnaturally developed a short fuse. Seto Kaiba appeared entirely unchanged to the world, still condescending, still a pompous, arrogant ass.  
  
Said ass was suddenly approaching her, and suddenly Téa's heart leapt into her throat. Quite unlike what she would have imagined in circumstances like this, she froze to the spot, her feet unwilling to cooperate with the commands her brain gave.  
  
"Kaiba." She had to be the first one to speak, or else she wouldn't be able to do anything else but mumble. Stupid Kaiba. This was what his presence did to her…  
  
"Gardner." And there it was again, that trademark smirk.  
  
And then a heavy silence lapsed between them, both of them unwilling to move. She certainly wasn't going to be the one to run away. If she did, the chance the opportunity would forever linger in the back of her mind as a "what if?" or a "I could have…" She wasn't going to allow that to happen.  
  
Kaiba, on the other hand, quickly lost patience, his smirk giving way to an irritated frown.  
  
"Look, I know that you know that I know… What's the use in pretending anymore?"  
  
"What do I know that you know that I know?" Téa asked innocently, playing with her fingers. If she looked into his eyes, then everything would be lost,  
and…  
  
"Damn you!" Kaiba closed the distance between them without so much of a warning, his arm easily snaking around her waist and pulling her against him.  
  
Téa blinked up at him, crimson-cheeked and startled beyond all comprehension words wouldn't come to her even if she tried. The best she could do was a  
soprano "Meep!"

"I know," Kaiba whispered, his lips dangerously close to her ear, "that you want me as badly as I want you."  
  
She tilted her head just enough so that when he pulled away from her ear, she was the perfect distance away…  
  
Seto Kaiba was not exactly an impulsive man. Rather, he was calculating and logical, and it was perfectly reasonable and opportune to kiss her at that moment…  
  
And kiss her he did. For someone that had never kissed a single girl in his life, he sure to how to move his lips. Warm and unrelenting, the one hand still wrapped tightly around her waist, crushing her further into him. The thought flitting through her mind were unlike any sane thoughts she'd ever entertained.  
  
Something about him fitting into her like a puzzle piece, but that… that was just ridiculous. But then, this whole thing was. Him knowing, him coming up to her, telling her, kissing her like this…  
  
When he finally pulled away from her, her lips were swollen and moist, her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Oh. I guess you found me out then."  
  
But Kaiba only smiled.

* * *


End file.
